El silencio entre el día y la noche: cristal
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Beth en la busqueda de su descubrimiento interior termina en una relación con Daryl Dixon y no sabe lo complicado que puede ser amor hasta que se da cuenta que esta atrapada por ese hombre singular a sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal, por los comentarios que tuve comienzo una nueva historia o relativamente nueva puesto que es parte de otra con similar nombre, para entender a la perfección el universo sugiero leer el silencio entre el día y la noche. Sin embargo esta historia puede leerse como trabajo independiente pues ambas se complementan. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

… _para encontrar las pistas_

Beth elige cerrar los parpados, el sol esta en todo su apogeo y la bebé parece molesta por el calor pero ella cierra los ojos solo un momento. A su mente llega la idea de la arena: amarilla y fina; las vastas cantidades que pueden verse en la playa o el desierto.

Desierto, cuando cierra los ojos es lo único que tiene sentido para ella, soledad espectral que parece hundirla en arena caliente, muerte, desolación e imagen idéntica hasta donde la vista alcanza. Beth vuelve abrir los ojos y parece que nada ha cambiado: granos de arena por cadáveres que se mueven hasta donde la vista puede apreciar, muerte en sus brazos por la madre que la bebé dejó atrás y soledad, absoluta soledad.

Tiene a Maggie, a Glenn o a su padre o alguien más de la prisión pero en sustancia no en esencia, demasiado joven para entender lo que ellos tienen pero demasiado vieja para fingir que no comprende lo que ellos buscan y así, en un punto intermedio no tiene a nadie más.

Un lugar seguro, un lugar de esperanza y un lugar de compañía es lo que necesita pero no lo tiene aun cuando sangre fue derramada por la prisión. Tampoco puede llorar porque en sus venas el signo de un error carga y cada lágrima es para los otros un cristal más cerca del final.

_Los ojos deben estar abiertos…_

Entonces se da cuenta, no es la única que el desierto a desterrado de los demás, la forma en que cruza sus musculosos brazos o se muerde los dedos a veces. Como niega ante la gratitud de salvar una niña o la forma en que se alivia de ver a su papá vivo pese a la pierna: es Daryl quien cubierto de arena camina sin parar.

Pero él ha encontrado su oasis y Beth trata de seguir sus marcas, se acerca a él y le está suplicando sin palabras "Ayúdame" "Cuéntame tu secreto" pero que tonta, él no es ese tipo de personas porque es cazador y puede buscar una presa pero no se enfoca en lo demás. Beth es solo parte del entorno como una roca o un árbol.

Beth es impotente, se esfuma, se decolora y se convierte en aire porque deja sangre, sudor y lágrimas en cada una de sus empresas. Ella se está muriendo, se vuelve cadáver con cada pena que le toca pero él se convierte en fuego, calor y energía con cada obstáculo, muerde y se defiende hasta el final del día.

Nunca se rinde a pesar de su soledad o el abandono del lazo familiar real, busca, persigue y arranca con violencia cualquier obstáculo que pueda encontrar. Arrasa como el incendio lleno de ira pero nunca se desbarata.

De nuevo Beth es como una mariposa sobre una flor, necesita ese fuego para enfrentar lo demás, la grandeza nació con el fuego y la dosis necesaria puede tanto destruir como dar prosperidad, que si va a condenarse como Prometeo por la humanidad. Bien que así sea.

Su boca se mueve, sus ojos le siguen: todo ella en la nueva tarea, no hay detalle que escape de él, pláticas para conocer su secreto, juegos para bajar su guardia, pero él es un bóveda para ocultar el pequeño secreto de como su fuego perdura.

Y se desata la lengua de ella, le está pidiendo su secreto para la soledad pero "puta" es la palabra que le da. Ella le detesta, desea ni siquiera conocer su nombre de ese modo decide renunciar pero con los días la duda le asalta "¿Y si su secreto comienza con la insensibilidad?" si no siente nada tal vez le pueda robar un poco más.

No culpas, no remordimientos. Él es salvaje y feroz, él puede soportar todo el daño que ella quiere provocar y se escapa en la noche, la oscuridad que se trague sus pecados o que oculte sus planes. No va ser buena, no puede serlo; no cuando ha sido insultada.

Deja su melena suelta, sus ropas cortas y la cara sin nada que mostrar, tomara lo que quiere esta ocasión: se desliza entre las puertas prohibidas, suspiros del hombre que yace en la cama le hacen reconsiderar.

Da una vuelta con arrepentimiento pero antes de salir sabe que no existe vida actual así que regresa en sus pasos y olvida todo lo demás, inicia la trampa pero Daryl parece darse cuenta, ella se asusta pero él le permite seguir. La deja tener el control y ella ve su fragilidad, cuando su lengua traspasa su masculinidad, al momento de escucharlo murmurar y disfrutar.

Pero casi al final él tiene delicadeza, le pide que se aparte para no ensuciarla más y Beth entiende que no es salvaje ni cruel. Se marcha sin reacción alguna para no molestarlo más. Vuelve a su celda con lágrimas en los ojos, él les deja ser poderosos a todos los demás.

"Perdón, perdón" es todo lo que puede pronunciar.

Arde como el infierno tu presencia.

Nada en The Walking Dead me Pertenece


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, tratare de no poner mucho que no sea de la historia para no romper el ambiente.**

…_para detectar movimiento_

No la besa, no le habla ni parece importarle que con su castidad la experiencia no esté. Pese a ello nunca se siente usada o una cosa más; porque él no la deja a su suerte. Le instruye, la alecciona y le permite explorar: sin penas u prejuicios.

Él sabe mucho sobre el cuerpo y su funcionalidad, la manera en que su piel palpa la naciente de su espalda. Los dedos que sondean la parte baja de ella, de modo preciso y provocan su humedad hasta que el temblor de sus piernas le obligan a pedir que no continúe más, pero sorpresa: de ella no salen palabra alguna y cada vez permite que avance a un descubrimiento con mayor potencial, a cambio le da lo que en ella es natural: amabilidad.

Y fresca doncella que se ciñe al talle del fuerte amante con cada encuentro e ignorante, tarde se da cuenta que es su droga especial. Debía rechazar en principio los dotes que Daryl sin conocer obsequiaba pero en su lugar extiende sus manos codiciosas: seguridad, templanza y deseo terrenal.

Tan lento, bajo la apariencia insignificante él le sede la dirección por las noches, ella toma la diminuta confianza y le permite al hombre precipitadas técnicas de deleite, fiebres de deseo incontenible junto con torturantes pero placenteros toques en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La manera insaciable en que él reacciona, la vitalidad que escapa con su lengua, la sensualidad oculta entre la tela de sus ropas y que deja al descubierto con ella. Las noches se convierten en la ilustración de su despertar sexual. Así Beth se llena del calor que el hombre sabiamente le propina.

Sin embargo al caer la luna debe marcharse, a él no parece interesarle lo demás y con el sol ella procura obtener esa misma intensidad al hablar pero de nuevo esta equivocada porque Daryl se va en una carrera, camina con los líderes y ella se vuelve margen una vez más. Y se tiene que ocultar para que nadie la vea llorar.

E irremediablemente se ve corriendo tras de él, pero al final Daryl en su moto se puede marchar y ella se queda atrás porque no importa cuánto su mano extienda es el aire lo único que puede atrapar. Y se acerca a las vallas de la prisión hasta donde los muertos se lo permiten, ahora se da cuenta que hay más barreras que solo muertos por enfrentar; pero le sonreirá al ver su llegada porque es lo mejor que sabe hacer.

_Tus oídos deben estar atentos…_

Pero sin comprender la razón él comienza a llamarla, su voz grave tiene notas suaves al usar su nombre y sus palabras son entrecortadas cuando le pide favores de cotidianidad, Daryl a veces aparece a sus espaldas para explicarle cosas irrelevantes mientras le mira de un modo particular. Un día llega con algo entre sus dedos "no es una gran cosa, no es…" dice antes de extender el listón para cabello.

Beth tiene miedo de su piel tocar, algún indicio que le diga que no debe fantasear como si fuese verdad, apenas la envoltura coge con la punta de los dedos y quiere agradecer con propiedad en un juramento de amor total pero entonces hace lo mejor que sabe hacer: dar gracias y hablar del día en general.

Por la noche tiembla cada que piensa que Daryl en esos momentos tiene un odio total; su corazón se comprime ante la idea: tan fácil como se aproxima se puede alejar y ella no será más que una sombra a la que se pueda olvidar. Se piensa perdida, se estrella con el descorazonado destino pero no se puede resignar.

Un desafío al destino, se nutre del sentimiento amoroso que le ha consumido y si la condición es que sea su perdición piensa el precio pagar pues de Daryl Dixon ya no se puede desterrar. Con la conciencia y esperanza renovada visita de nuevo a la persona a la que esta encadenada.

Y no hay reproches o explicaciones exigidas. El hombre la trata igual, parece que el mundo de la luz es distinto al de la oscuridad, como el experto inicia el ritual, la manera en que la desprende de su ropa más lenta de lo habitual y esta vez el dorso de la mano lo usa para acariciar las siluetas y contornos que su cuerpo de mujer no oculta al azul de sus meticulosos ojos.

Un trato delicado nunca antes practicado, unos roces escuetos que la encaminan a la riqueza de sensaciones que jamás creyó el sexo pueden propiciar. Su cuerpo se tensa, la respiración se escapa como si fuese la propia vida y ella no se reconoce derretida a la merced de este hombre. No puede preguntarse dónde ha aprendido tales habilidades así que solo deja que su cuerpo decida reaccionar.

Quiere morderse la lengua para no hacer ruidos que atraigan a los demás pero parece imposible, entonces recibe el beso en la boca, el choque de emociones con sensaciones la abruma hasta que ella se puede relajar y se pregunta por las suaves caricias, los misterios que Daryl no le puede revelar.

Ya es tarde para ella, no hay plan concreto para el futuro ni riqueza que ambicione sino el amor de Daryl pero debe conformarse con sus patrones y sus normas pequeñas, la relación encubierta a quien nadie puede contar. Aunque parece querer luchar pues no se acostumbra, no a la ambigüedad.

Así que quédate a mi lado esta noche

Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece


	3. Chapter 3

…_lo que hay a tú alrededor_

En un principio eran ceños fruncidos, muecas macabras y caras desagradables, no había amor ni gusto por lo que ellos construyeron o aplausos por el reconocimiento de su relación. Se llenaron de insultos, se cubrieron con críticas pero también fueron apartados.

Cuando Daryl rompió su miedo se acabó la gentiliza del resto y cuando ella perdió debilidad fue enjuiciada; al parecer el amor solo entre ellos era correcto, sin embargo, la estructura del romance era cimentado y lo que se convirtió en prohibición solo velado se volvió.

Al final el resto su afecto aprendió a respetar, su padre y su hermana dejaron de gritar. No más ceremonias absurdas ni distancias invisibles, ella lo tuvo a él y viceversa: sus manos juntas, sus sonrisas compartidas y las argollas que marcaban su lealtad. No tardes tristes o penas al madrugar y para completar: un fruto de vida en su vientre ella tiene para cuidar.

Ahora camina entre las celdas, no hay nadie que con ternura no la vea. Y para Daryl es su tesoro, en el día la cuida o vigila, por las noches la besa o acaricia. Juntos lo ven desarrollar hasta que parece que el pequeño no puede esperar.

Un dolor inexplicable la embarga, la sangre emana a su primera oportunidad, el niño de siete meses nacerá. Beth se aferra a la cama, lo único que pide es que su niño viva. Se retuerce, el corazón late sin parar y ve en el rostro de su padre un recuerdo de lo fue el destino de su madre natural: preeclampsia

Y el gimoteo de sobrevivencia la hace suspirar de alivió, sabe que aunque ella se marche a Daryl un último obsequio le puede dejar, a su hermana el llanto no la detiene y entre sus manos con sangre consigue poner a Nathan en los brazos de su mamá. Beth siente el diminuto ser que ya gime lentamente.

Sus ojos se enfocan en las manos temblorosas de su padre, la aguja da un alivio al dolor que pronto la acechará, ella quedará dormida para no ver a su amada familia otra vez.

Está enojada, no quiere irse sin conocer a su bebé, es injusto que de todos sea ella quien la despedida tenga que otorgar. Quiere llorar, gritar y enfadarse pero es penoso perder el valioso tiempo en lastimeros aullidos que su partida no van a retrasar.

_Debes ser consiente de tu entorno…_

Se deja besar en la frente por su progenitor "adiós Bethy" se ahoga en su voz, se permite abrazar por su hermana "Te quiero" susurra para ella. Y entonces Daryl entra para ser el último en su vida, privacidad para los últimos momentos.

El hombre parece de vidrio, se sienta en la cama a su lado y entre los dos sostienen al niño esperado. La respiración es lo único que se escucha mientras contemplan a su hijo como la familia que construyeron; el destino es cruel y la determinación de Beth se quiebra en un parpadear así es como agua salina de ella y él se mezcla con su cercanía.

No quieren despedirse, la historia de su amor no debe terminar y Beth siente el hombro fuerte de Daryl a su lado, su cabeza sobre la de ella, la respiración difícil mover sus cabellos. Sus manos entrelazadas y al amor, no puede sentir otra cosa que la prueba incondicional de que el sentimiento perdurara a pesar de la ausencia.

Es por eso que ella tiene nueva fortaleza, le pide una y otra vez que viva por los tres. Lo mira perdido y no sabe qué hacer, entonces deja que sea su propio instinto el que a cargo quede: sonríe para él. Le cuenta su secreto más profundo porque no le queda objeto valioso.

Y si ese su destino era desde el principio, cada paso lo repetiría sin dudar porque al fin lo tenía: Un lugar de paz y seguridad, un espacio donde la amaran sin importar nada y un ella que no huyera de sí misma. Eso quería, ella había nacido para Daryl a pesar de los dolores que en un principio tuvieron que pasar. Ella morirá por el deseo de su hijo, el precioso don del que nunca se arrepentirá.

Con la última confesión se acaban las fuerzas, se va el color y se pone pálida, se va la sensación así que no puede notar al niño entre sus brazos o el calor que emana de Daryl. Se cierran los ojos por lo que no puede ver al azul de su hijo o su amante.

Pero Daryl no se resigna a verla dormir, quiere un poco de tiempo más así que le habla, le cuenta sobre su día o como la ballesta Nathan aprenderá a usar. Entonces Beth hace un último esfuerzo y le dedica unos minutos a los labios de Daryl, no puede prolongar su encuentro con la muerte "Yo te amo" alcanza a pronunciar.

De pronto no hay palabras ni susurros que valgan, se ha quedado en silencio. Se trenza su cabello y no recuerda porque, se pone su mejor vestido pero no puede rememorar el motivo. Su fragancia preferida inunda el lugar y se sienta en una silla a contemplar el verde pastizal.

Está esperando a dos personas importantes, no sabe cuándo llegaran pero qué más da, qué más da.

Entonces debes detenerte

Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece


	4. Chapter 4

**Je, hola. El cápitulo final sera presentado hasta el lunes, esta vez abra descanso de fin de semana y a los lectores gracias por todo y que tengan lindo fin.**

…_sigue rastreando_

Es como si estuviera viajando, la tierra inexplorada que la llena de adrenalina, la aventura que le permite descubrir nuevos recursos, eso es el amor con el menor de los Dixon. Pero también es la sencillez e ingenuidad del trato junto con las heridas de la verdad porque él puede usar las palabras para hacerse daño si con eso puede proteger a los demás.

Y los contrastes, la delicadeza o aspereza; los puntos que tal vez otros no pueden ver y por eso estar juntos es casi pecado mortal. Irrelevante si se piensa claramente, hay pruebas de su amor en toda la cárcel y nadie percibe la obviedad: las flores en un jarrón de su escritorio, la limpieza de la oficina que ella hace especialmente.

No se tocan, no se miran ni se hablan, sin embargo el sentimiento esta. En cada pequeño detalle de los dos; Beth sonríe al escuchar su nombre o al decir las oraciones con su padre pide por Daryl pese al reproche de su hermana. A veces Glenn la descubre escribiendo cartas para su enamorado que en lugar de entregar tira a la basura.

También escucha como murmuran entre ellos sobre la forma en que Daryl talla su nombre en los árboles, ambos cumplen con las reglas pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacen, se burlan de sus oponentes y es como empieza el cambio. Un día Glenn toma el papel de las manos de la joven antes de ella tirarlo a la basura. Se encoge de hombros por la pena y promete entregar en secreto la tinta al cazador, otro día es Carol sus brazos la envuelven "de Daryl" pronuncia con calma; lo consiguen, el resto comienza a sentirse avergonzado.

Se disculpan uno a uno, con un nuevo amanecer la nueva aceptación: Rick, Michonne, Carl…solo su padre y hermana tercos que son, están llenos de furia porque se sienten traicionados pero cuestiones morales que lejos del sentido. Constructos sociales que han desaparecido y tarde, tarde en comparación su padre y hermana aceptan que destinados a ser los dos.

Y mientras la última aprobación de sangre llega a adquirir, se quedan sin besar o tocarse, es la última huelga. Se cosechan los esfuerzos y ella consigue que su padre ofrezca su bendición; Maggie pierde la pelea entrega unos anillos como símbolo de su rendición.

Es como el reencuentro entre la joven y su amante se concreta, ambos escuchan la plática sobre lo que significa una pareja pero ninguno se extraña con las recomendaciones porque ya han aprendido de sus desaciertos; han construido un mundo solo para ellos dos.

_Las señales están ahí…_

Es de noche y el clima frío de eso un poco hay, el viento sopla en un chillido, no hay llantos de Judith, ni sonidos de la comunidad, un velo de oscuridad viste la cárcel para que los demás puedan dormitar, es como Beth decide darle una sorpresa a él ahora que no son más un secreto, lo espera en la oficina cuando sabe que pronto él a sus sueños va a buscar. A cepillado su cabello para que lo pueda acariciar, un brillo leve en los labios para tentarlo a besar.

Y él la ve con sorpresa, se recompone de inmediato: adulaciones a su belleza que le divierten sin parar aunque pronto la hacen sonrojar, él le narra todas las maravillas que ha deseado degustar en su separación. Así la que joven seductora termina seducida.

Beth queda asombrada por todo lo que no conocía, la experiencia se convierte en un universo alternativo, sin restricciones puede catar al hombre, a él, su amor y lujuria están a la par y entre ellos equilibrio sin igual.

Siente la marca de él, la piel que la atrapa y esa boca que la apetece como el platillo del juicio final, a la combinación se adhieren las palabras, sus nombres entrecortados y todo lo que al decirse se excitan más. Luego viene la cercanía gradual en la que ella se siente satisfecha hasta creer que no puede soportar: la fertilidad del cuerpo que no la puede engañar y los dos embelesados a la culminación logran llegar.

Sin secretos la práctica se vuelve arte, con amor la experiencia se transforma y al fin los dos renacen, lágrimas hay en su intimidad pero es de felicidad. Los padecimientos se minimizan con la dicha.

Así en la desnudez sensorial y espiritual, vuelven a reconocerse dos, tres veces o sin contar. En algún momento deben detenerse si de esa oficina algún día quieren escapar. Con la llegada de la luz sus cuerpos se reflejan, sus deseos se incrementan e igualmente sus votos se aumentan.

Es mundano, puede no durar con los muertos que en la tierra se puebla, porque atrapados en lo terrenal están. Posiblemente la destrucción sea lo original pero ahí están, son lo inusitado y la semilla de la vida debe germinar, se lanzan al fuego, se guardan sus gemidos porque aunque oculto su amor no es ya, sus placeres no piensan compartir.

Se embriagan con sus caricias, se hechizan con sus afectos: dedos, pies, labios no queda nada para tapar y por fin Beth puede llamarlo sin parar. Es un encantamiento que no se puede negar. Mientras ambos reposan de una noche y día de amar, es que ella ve la boca de Daryl mover y por fin puede escuchar todas esas frases que se reservaba para el final de sus visitas antes, tanto tiempo que parece atrás:

"Arde como el infierno tu presencia" "Así que quédate a mi lado esta noche"

"Entonces debes detenerte" "La única razón es que me importas"

"¡Maldita sea si no elijo amarte!"

La única razón es que me importas

Nada de The Walkign Dead me pertenece


	5. Chapter 5

**Todo el apoyo que recibo así como sus comentarios me sorprenden y entusiasman cada día. Gracias a todas las personas que lo siguieron, leen o lo sugieren. Es un placer escribir cuando tengo a tan valiosas personas poniendo atención a mis letras. Gracias.**

… _para tener a tu presa_

La partida de él lo identifica como debilidad, están indefensos sin Daryl Dixon en casa. Y lo siente como una perdida, solo sabe perder ahora: no granja, amigos, hermano o madre, sin Lori su mayor apoyo maternal; adiós T dog y adiós libertad: tras rejas es el mejor sitio para estar.

Entonces su padre habla de plantar cosas para cultivar pero Beth siente que la cárcel no es algo que vaya a durar. Guarda su arma tan cerca, pólvora respira cuando se acuesta. Horrores que Maggie le cuenta, heridas que Glenn muestra: miedo y confusión.

Un día está de vuelta el hombre con su ballesta, con él trae a un extraño de malos modales, de palabras irritantes. Su hermano dice, aquel que dañó a su hermana. Todo es tensión, caos y dolor: Merle Dixon imprudente pero leal, a la cárcel a Glenn viene a provocar y ella un arma usa para a los dos asustar.

No tienen caso peleas, están juntos para bien o para mal pese a ello mantiene la distancia, su padre le ha aleccionado. Sin embargo, su atención poco a poco al mayor de los Dixon se va, escucha la historia sobre su mano mutilada y sus ojos siempre involuntarios van a la mano de metal.

Todos están demasiado ocupados para notar y su mala actitud censurar, excepto tal vez el único involucrado, encuentra en sus ojos desprecio pero nada le dice a ella. Con cada día aumenta su enfado, Beth ignorante no puede estar.

Quizá Daryl comienza a darse cuenta, sus ojos interrogantes, la mueca a su hermano aunque no hace nada: prioridades más o menos dejan a la joven rubia al final. Entonces Beth permanece como siempre hasta que un día es Merle el que harto la va a interrogar.

No hay nadie en el patio, pasto dorado alrededor, un viento fresco que sacude sus cabellos y sol tibio que los baña. Beth con su gorro y guantes observa lo poco que queda del exterior, suspiro tras suspiro hasta que el mayor de los Dixon le habló.

No usa palabra agradables, se queja de que no para de mirar su mano, Beth escucha los insultos por ser niña curiosa, ojos juiciosos que no conocen todo lo que ocurrió, la joven deja que el aire mesa su trenza. Ella tiene miedo, parece brusco y brutal pero también quiere decirle la verdad.

"Te envidio" le interrumpe con su voz aguda, se siente más fría de lo habitual, sus nervios parecen quererla controlar pero necesita valentía. Ella no quiere que Merle creé su propia quimera, no es enferma ni sádica.

Ella lo intentó, cortarse una parte de sí misma para liberase de su propio mal pero ella apreciaba su vida aunque no lo suficiente pues ahora se desprecia por su debilidad, esta marginada por su delicadeza porque ser ella es una estigma de fragilidad.

Y verlo a él, todo pecado como ella, capaz de dañarse a sí mismo por su libertad consiguió su fortaleza pero esta marginado igual, se pregunta que quiere el mundo en realidad. Lo envidia porque supera a todos con facilidad porque ella jamás hará una pizca de lo que él en un día llega actuar.

Merle se burla de ella, de su incredulidad y al mismo tiempo se siente alagado por ser la única que le reconoce algo de verdad; entonces niega con la cabeza al pensar que para un Dixon una joven como esa es ideal: inteligente, curiosa y tenaz.

"¿Qué es?" pide intrigada ella, la mano callosa le atrapa la muñeca y la tira hacia abajo, los dos de cuclillas "voy a enseñarte a cazar" dice Merle, es una lección ridícula pero cree que es el último conocimiento que al mundo puede aportar.

El mundo se queda detenido, la joven sonríe gustosa, una lección de un verdadero vencedor de la adversidad: es todo ojos y oídos, el vaho de su boca escapa al verlo tocar unas piedras que en el suelo están.

_Y debes ser paciente…_

Él hombre las pone en sus manos antes de la lección comenzar "Los ojos deben estar abiertos para encontrar las pistas" sus dedos le señalan la prisión y ella ve a Daryl en su andar, es alto, serio, apuesto y leal, al verlos el menor de los Dixon los comienza a llamar.

"Tus oídos deben estar atentos para detectar movimiento" indica el hombre y vuelve a señalar a su hermano que se acerca cada vez más, Beth escucha la voz grave de Daryl su nombre pronunciar o la ligereza de sus pasos que las piedras en el suelo hacen sonar.

"Debes ser consiente de tu entorno, lo que hay a tú alrededor" sigue el hombre y la joven piensa en que está sola pero la forma en que los Dixon aparecen cuando ella piensa en eso la hace dudar.

"Las señales están ahí sigue rastreando" le indica Merle cuando Daryl llega a ellos preguntando que hacen juntos, los dos se ponen de pie pero es Merle quien sin contestar abraza a su hermano y antes de que sepa lo empuja junto a la rubia.

Los dos chocan de improviso, las manos de Beth en el pecho del arquero, la joven puede apreciar los hermosos rasgos del hombre que esta frente a ella, sus magnéticos ojos que piden disculpas sin hablar. La voz lejana de Merle le hace suspirar "Y debes ser paciente para tener a tu presa".

Ha sido engañada, no le ha enseñado a cazar o eso piensa ella. Sin saberlo Merle le acaba de ofrecer la mano de su hermano menor, las puertas al paraíso, pues puede que a Beth le fascine su mano metálica pero Merle está seguro que estará atraída por el corazón cristalino de alguien más. Tal vez el de él: Daryl Dixon.

¡Maldita sea si no elijo amarte!

Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece


End file.
